


An unfortunate mix-up

by Lola_Rose_Robins



Category: Doctor Who, Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Aspec Friendly, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Autistic Aziraphale (Good Omens), Being Lost, Gen, He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), I have not watched doctor who in a long time, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Male-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Male-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Mistakes, Not Beta Read, OOC Doctor, Panic Attacks, Prosopagnosia, i think, probably, tenth doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Rose_Robins/pseuds/Lola_Rose_Robins
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley lose each other in the crowd on a day out. Aziraphale wanders off and runs into someone who he thinks is Crowley.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale & the Doctor, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	An unfortunate mix-up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what is going on with Aziraphale. If anyone knows what it most closely resembles, please tell me so I can tag accordingly. (I'd say either Social anxiety or Autism; I have both and don't always know the difference, whoops)

Aziraphale paced around aimlessly, for he had lost his dearest friend Crowley.

They had gone on a rather nice walk in the forest together and had arrived in this small village just under 15 minutes ago. For the size of the village, the main street still managed to be absolutely crowded with humans, but despite that, it was nice.

At some point they had passed an old bookshop and Aziraphale had gotten distracted by some ancient tomes that happened to be on display. Aziraphale was convinced he had only turned around to look for a mere minute, yet when he turned back, Crowley was nowhere to be seen and for some inexplicable reason, the sun had decided to move to a different spot. Now that was just ridiculous, it was impossible for the sun to move that fast in that little time. Still, all clocks, technical devices, and even the cats agreed that a significant amount of time had indeed passed in a little under a minute.

Aziraphale had to face it, he had gotten lost in his focus once again, an occurrence that was not unfamiliar to him.

A sudden hand on his shoulder pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Sir, are you alright? You’ve been standing here for quite a while.”

“Yes, yes, quite alright, absolutely tickety-boo. Goodbye!”

Aziraphale hurried along the street, desperately trying to ignore the staring eyes burning into him. He felt the creeping discomfort on his shoulder, where the hand had been, he felt it slowly spreading. For reasons unbeknownst to him, he felt the sudden need to hide, away from people, from noise, from everything.

_The park!_

Of course, he would just go to the park, where it would be nice and tranquil.

He hurried in the direction of the park, eyes cast down to the floor.

——

“Shit, shit, shit, shit. Aziraphale!” Crowley yelled out. He didn’t care about the stares he received from passersby. He had lost his best friend in the crowd and, worst of all, didn’t even know when or where.

Right now he was running back the way they had come, occasionally shooting out onto the road to look on the other side, or going back and forth between alleyways and small shops.

_Where could he have gone. Crowley, you idiot, why didn’t you pay more attention‽_

He reached the last place where he had been sure Aziraphale had been by his side and looked around.

_Bookshop!_

He ran across the road, nearly getting hit by a car, and ran into the bookshop.

“Can I help you, sir?” The woman, who he presumed was the owner, asked. He could hear the concern in her voice. For once, he didn’t care.

“Yes. Yes. I’m looking for someone. About yea high, blond, old fashioned clothes. Have you seen him?” Crowley was dreadfully aware of the rising panic in his voice, and even though he tried his best, he could not fully suppress it.

The woman came walking towards him.

“Yes, he left about half an hour ago. He’d been staring at one of the books on display for quite a while so I went to ask if he wanted to buy it. He seemed pretty out of it, I believe I may have scared him off. Apologies.”

This was still more of a lead than he had had for at least an hour so he gladly jumped at the opportunity.

“Which way did he go, where is he now‽”

“I don’t know, I didn’t see. I’m sorry. Are you alright?”

“Am I alright? Why wouldn’t I be-“ Crowley was only now noticing his breathing; fast, irregular, painful. Why was he breathing like that, he was a demon, for someone’s sake, he didn’t even need to breathe. Sure, yeah, he’d been running for a while, but that should not be affecting him like this.

“Here, why don’t you sit down for a second.” The woman directed him to a small bench against the back wall of the shop and fetched him a glass of water. Crowley sank down onto the bench, slowly feeling his legs turn to jelly and his feet to lead. Shakily, he lifted the glass to his lips and drank. He’d lost Aziraphale.

——

It was less crowded in the park, but still there were people everywhere, and they were staring at him. Were they staring at him? Aziraphale didn’t know, since he kept his eyes on the ground the entire time.

Finally he found an empty space; a small clearing in between some trees. It was slightly off the beaten path, and the uncomfortable sense that he should not be here was lurking in his mind, but he pushed it away for now.

Aziraphale leaned heavily against a tree and sank down to the ground. In order to relieve some of the tightness in his chest, he pulled off his bowtie and undid some of the buttons on his vest. It helped a little, but not entirely. He desperately needed something to hold on to, oh, how he wished Crowley was here. Instead he pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Closing his eyes seemed like the next best step, as the light of the sun, which was now hanging quite low, reflected on the flora that surrounded him. It was all just a tad too bright for comfort. Finally, it was quiet, dark, calm. Aziraphale felt his breathing slow down, the tightness in his chest ebbed away.

“Are you alright?” A familiar voice prompted Aziraphale to open his eyes and look up. He still had to squint slightly, but the light was no longer blinding.

Aziraphale’s heart jumped and a smile spread across his face, “Crowley!” He jumped up and hugged his friend. Usually he would be a bit more reserved, but he needed this right now and besides, no one was around to stare anyways.

“Crow- I’m not- Who?” ‘Crowley’ barely got out as he was being squeezed tightly. The blond man hugging him was a lot stronger than he appeared, but he did not seem to have any malicious intent, so he allowed the hug to happen.

When Aziraphale pulled back and looked into “Crowley’s” eyes, he noticed that they were no longer yellow, but instead a soft amber.

“Crowley, dear, what happened to your eyes?”

Aziraphale took another look at his friend. His outfit also did not match anything he had ever seen Crowley wear.

“Who’s this Crowley fellow? Cause, I’m not him..” The man spoke up, looking genuinely confused and possibly slightly concerned about him.

“What are you talking about, dear? Oh, lord, did they do something to your memory, they must have.”

“Ehm…not that I’m aware of, no.”

“Someone else then. Oh look, a phonebox! Worry not, my dear, I’ll call for help.”

“Wait, don’t!”

The doctor looked on as the blond man entered the TARDIS…he did not seem startled or surprised at all. The doctor cautiously followed the man inside.

“Dear, where is the phone in this thing? I thought these boxes were supposed to make things easier!”

The doctor just stood there with his mouth wide open. This was new…

He was woken up from his pondering by the bright blue eyes that were now in front of him again.

“Crowley, are you alright, dear?”

“I’m not Crowley.”

The man seemed to think about this for a while, the blue eyes felt like they were staring straight into his soul. The doctor could have sworn they were glowing a little, must be his imagination, this was a human, humans don’t have glowing eyes.

“You’re not lying, are you. You are not Crowley.”

“No, I’m not. Sorry about that.”

The man looked down at his shoes and started fidgeting with a loose string on his jacket, “No, it’s alright.”

“Can I give you a ride somewhere? I can maybe help you find your friend.”

The blond man’s face lit up as soon as the words had left his mouth, “You will‽ Oh, that would be grand. Thank you.”

The man walked over to the large console that occupied the centre of the room. Aziraphale followed close behind. As the man started pressing buttons, Aziraphale glanced over his shoulder. It was…overwhelming.

“So what’s he look like?” The man suddenly asked.

Aziraphale shook his head, looking away from the hundreds of buttons and lights. “Oh, ehm, well, like…like you, actually. Exactly like you, maybe a bit older, oh and he has yellow eyes!”

“Right.” A few seconds passed. “Found him.”

Aziraphale looked up again. On the small screen in front of them was Crowley, his Crowley, sitting on a bench in a bookshop. Was he…crying? No, it must be his imagination. Aziraphale took his hand off of the man’s shoulder, where his hand had been scratching the fabric of his coat for who-knows-how-long, Aziraphale sure didn’t. This happened sometimes, is hands would sometimes have a mind of their own and he himself would not even be aware most of the time. He just hoped the man hadn’t noticed.

“You may want to hold on.” The man said, and pointed him to a small seat, next to the railing that encircled the platform they were standing on. Aziraphale sat down and wrapped an arm around one of the bars.

Suddenly, the whole room started shaking violently, and a strange whooshing sound rang through the place.

“We’re here, I think. Hold on just a sec.” The man walked towards the door and opened them, sticking only his head outside. “Yep, this is it. Come on!”

Aziraphale got to his feet. He felt a bit unsteady after that whole…thing, but he still managed to reach the doors.

_Well, I’ll be damned._

They were standing in a dark alley, at the end of which he could clearly see the busy street.

The two men walked down the alley and stepped into the street together. The bookshop was only a few meters away.

As soon as Aziraphale stepped foot inside the shop, he was nearly tackled to the ground by Crowley, who let towards him and put his arms around the angel.

“Angel! Where have you been? I couldn’t find you, you idiot!”

“I could not find you either, and it all got a tad overwhelming I suppose. I went for a walk and may have gotten lost. This gentleman gave me a ride back here, actually.” He gestured over to the doctor, who was leaning against the doorframe. Crowley looked over and squinted his eyes.

“Who the heaven are you?”

“I’m the Doctor.”

“Doctor who? That can’t just be your name. What’s your name, boy?”

The doctor smiled a little, “That’s classified information. And for the record, I’m probably older than you are.”

“Oh, I really doubt that. I’ve been here since the beginning of the bloody universe, I helped build some of it. I doubt you’re over 6000 years old.”

The doctor looked just a bit surprised by that, which he was. He had not expected to run into such an old immortal today, maybe any other day he would not have been so surprised, but he had gone to earth for a reason, less surprises. He should probably get back to why he was on Earth in the first place.

“Well, it’s been fun, gentlemen, but I’ve got to get going now. I’ll be seeing you, or will have seen you already, probably not since you don’t recognise me.”

This time it was Aziraphale’s and Crowley’s turn to be confused.

“Don’t worry about that, just some wibbley-wobbley, timey-wimey stuff. Bye!”

And with that, the doctor turned around and left, back to wherever the heaven he had come from, and on to wherever the hell he was going.

——

Crowley and Aziraphale decided to call it a day and go home, but not before purchasing the old tome that was on display in the window. They spent the rest of their day, and a large portion of their night, ‘hanging out’, as the youths call is, on the couch in the back room of Aziraphale’s bookshop, drinking wine, eating pie, and catching each other up on their day.

**Author's Note:**

> Who knew that me writing Aziraphale's panic would trigger the exact same panic in myself...wow  
> But after eating half of the Cronchy FoodsTM I own, I'm good to go again.  
> Hope you enjoyed, I sure did, and that's all that matters.
> 
> If I need to tag anything else, please tell me. I need help.


End file.
